Marcellus and Astsuki
by Malbro King
Summary: Discountied forever.


Chapter 1: Crazy

Malbro: ... no coment

Hidan: your the author

Iatchi: ...

Marcellus was just walking throuh the halls of the astsuki lair util.  
bumps into hidan Marcelus glares at hidan hidan glares back "sadist persict wacth where you going!!!" "wacth where you going brat!!!" hidan yells "DON'T MAKE ME DROP YOU IN THE HOSPITAL!!!" "TRY!!!" they both looked firced enogh to kill eachother

Itachi walks by and sighs "your casuing disruption in these halls" Itachi says claimly. Marcellus yells "SHUT UP YOU EMO BASTERD!!!" HIdan was shocked that marcelus would yell at itachi that way and impressed by the stupity of the boy Itachi glares hard at Marcellus Marcellus suck his teeth "tisk what you going to do to me so what you glare!" Itachi remaned quite unfazed by Marcellus mood every body but Itachi and Hidan knew to steer clear of Marcellus when he gets mad.

he always goes into homcadal mode but Itachi did'nt know but did'nt care Itachi stayed as stonic as ever. "i WANT you to try and touch me like you will hit me" Marcellus: said in Itachi face but he was shorter than itachi he was 13! "Im not lying Uchiha touch and see you an't in the hospital in 3 seconds" "I'LL DROP YOU THE HOSPITAL" Marcellus snaped at Itachi.

Hidan was speicless that the boy would press his luck that much 'this boy hmp sonmething inside him' Itachi thought but kept his emotless face on Itachi puched Marcellus in the smoamh. Marcellus went crazy crazier than kakzu when some one stole all his money and his wallet. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CHA YA YA YA" Marcellus sweep his feet than pick Itachi up with one hand Hidan was shocked by the whole secen he saw.

Marcellus did his Mega punch on Itachi 34 hits that could send some one 687 meters away send him threw the walls of the caves 15 walls Marcellus was right in front of Itachi one second then picked him up again did 5 puches and 2 spining on Itachi,Marcellus Kicked Itachi upward sending him through 2 more wall of the base. Finally out side "don't think your off the hook yet!" Marcellus said with evil red eyes "MARCELUS!!!" Kisame yelled as he grabed Marcellus arms subdoing him "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!,GET,GET OFF" Marcellus screamed Struggling to get out of Kisames grip Marcellus drop him by fliping Kisame onto the ground causing a creater 15 yards deep Kisame was knocked out cold Zetsu apered from the groud.

"Marcellus calm down" Zetzu white said hoping to calm him down ,Marcellus was not out of breath Marcellus was about to spin kick Zetzu when he was totaly sudoed by Pein there leader "let go of meee!!!" Marcllus snaped at his leader then Pein knocked him out. then looked at Itachi who was nearly dead '12 more minites then itachi done for' Pein thought then mumbled something that sounded like "kids"

Pein then carried marcellus put him on the couch of the main room "konan take Itachi to the infermry" Konan repiled "i already did he should be there for 7-8 years but to my healing only 2 weeks he should be out by then" "..." he just nooded and walked off to his papaer work.

Chapter 2: Results

Malbro: Marcellus set it off yesterday

Madea: hellur

Hidan: ...

Itachi: ...

Pein: ...

Marcellus woke up after that little ... 'incident' "hellur" he Heard then he knew it was madea's voice the leagdnary sannin 53 years old the only one who could beat the crap out of Itachi with no srach or no hits from Marcellis when in the homcidle mode.

"marcellus was that you that was yellin and acting a fool" Madea; said "yes" Marcellus siad with his head down "i shoud go upside your head i was sleepin and you interupted my rest" Madea Said marcellus emped trying to hold in his feard of the konachi "i about to send tobi to the store but i can't cus that Dumb ass idoit will get the wrong thing and i ruin my probation" Madea says Marcellus "no i don't any thing" "what the hell who said you were geting any thing!" "wha madea" Madea glared at Marcellus "after what you did you don't need it either" Marcellus sweat drop Then Madea sat by Marcellus gave him a good talking to.

"ohh i see so i did'nt have to beat him to a bloody pup i had to Mega drop him ohh thats what you did to your 5th husbend" Marcellus asked Madea "Child i shot him i was in the kicthen with my magick spark gun like this" she repiles and geting up pulled out one of these Magick guns.

pacing back and forth "boy when you die you going to make me real happy" Madea said "OHHH!" Marcellus said in a amsued tone "OLD LADY YOU GOT MY FOOD!!!" Hidan yelled coming toward Marcellus and madea. "WHO THE HELL YOU HOWWLING AT BOY!!!!!!" Madea yelled runing after hidan with a killing atent "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hidan sreamed in horror he stoped when he reach the coner of the living room "WHO THE HELL IS YOU YELLING AT !!!!!!!!!!!!"

Madea said while jumping up and pionting finger up "what you say !?!" Hidan whimper he was about to yell 'bitch you heard me!!!' but stoped himself "yell at me yell say again you bout to meet you maker you gonna meet Jashin !" "..." Hidan was trying to change the subject

"i g-g-got-ta go pray to-t-to in my room" Madea faked abot to punch him which caused him to run away "sadisc prist" Madea mummbled got her pusre with her 17 magick spark guns and her pack of cigerats.

marcellus got up and was about to go to Diedara's room to show him some real art or just beat the crap out of him for saying art is expolsin utill... he saw saori without his fat puppet which was hirko Marcellus did'nt like Sasori because he was annoying and too impatent but when he's out he the toatal opensit

But nobody but Deidara liked sasori marcellus did'nt want to talk to him so he jsut pretented to go to the kicthion big mistake tobi was in side the kicthen was a dister egg yolk every where milk spiled on the groud bad smell marcellus almost open his mouth to speak but tobi emterupted "Tobi did'nt do this Marcellus-sama Tobi is a good boy !" Kisame was there also geting ready to kill tobi for the egg he got in his face but he was to busy twicthing to try.

Marcellus Said "O.M.G TOBI YOU IDOIT LOOK WHAT YOU DID I DON'T MEAN TO SOUND LIKE DIEDARA BUT MAN OYU BAKA BAD BOY BOY BAD BOY !!!" Tobi was geting ready to cry beacuse tobi tried his best to be good tobi broke out crying "Tobi soory Marcellus-sama tobi did'nt mean it sob tobi wanted to sob cook eggs for sniff Itachi-san".

"Tobi you Idoit that EMO BASTERD" marcellus said not carring if Kisame heard or did'nt let alone was there. Kisame was shocked that he aculy almost KILLED itachi uchiha Kisame can still feel that drop that Marcellus gave him.

Kisame did'nt want tosay any thing to aviod marcellus's wraith he was mad enogh so he just got the broom and mop to clean every thing up he was like the maid of the orgnistion but did'nt realize it he was dense as a bat. Marcellus just exied the kicthen that mummbled something that no one could hear at all. Marcellus just went at sat and stared at the grand master clock wating for it to be 6:00 pm dinner time it was 4:00 pm

TIME SKIP 

It was 6:00 pm all the 2 hours marcellus just sat on the floor saring at the clock no blinking no sign that he was alive at all all 10 astsuki member were worried they wacthed him until Madea just deced to break the ice but marcellus caught off graud when he yelled "DINNER TIME!!!" WHICH CAUSED HER TO SLAPED HIM "OWW" "boy don't do that again in was about to kill ya" Madea said her hand smoking from impact.

Every body sat down at hte diiner table Madea sat by Kakazu and hidan Marcelus Sat next to Itachi and deidara Pein sat next to konan Tobi who was cooking pizza was taking hours . Madea was fusrated she had Konan to hold her purse Madea was smoking Marcellus was spacing out hidan was chating by knocking his spoon on his plate "if you knock on the glass plate one more time i will beat the hell out of you" Madea warned him Hidan stoped "but im chanting" Hidan replied with his uaslral unhappy face "well chant the hell up!" Madea says Pein just sighed wating for tobi to finsh Kakazu wa quily counting his money "why the hell do you keep conting ypuir money Kakazu damn it an't that fun to count what you practing to count?" Madea said "451,452,453,454" "KAKAZU!!!" Kakazu was in own world wraped up in his money.

"yes can't you see im counting my money!" Kakazu snaped back at Madea "yes yer are but hellur are yer there you look like you parateing to count" Madea said Sarcatly "SHUT UP!" kakazu yelled then Madea was about to kill him she was about to jump over the table she jumped out of her seat Marcellus,Konan,Diedara held her back Murderuos aura was fuming around her "whew guys i was about to kill him ya'll better hold me back" Kakazu was about to yelp but maneged to hold it in.

Pein said "what is taking Tobi so damn long" then he graoned "calm down pein sometimes"  
Madea hesitated to say it but she finshed her sentsene "you got to cool"

"and sometimes you got to act a fool to get results" then Madea did the unexpected that shocked every body she got up quickly punched the table caused it to break in half and caused a hudge creater to form 3 yard deep then kicked the wall making a massive hole in the wall every body inculdling Pein was dumbstruck and confused "ahh Madea!" Marcellus said "Madea wha wha !??" Pein said with Confusion in his tone but kept his emostless face on.

Tobi came running in shocked to see what happpen "Madea-sama what happened" "where is my food !!?" Madea asked tobi shruughed his sholders which meant 'i dob't know'  
Madea ran after tobi with such astonsion speed to attemed to kill Tobi Tobi ran sreaming like a little gril out of the diining hall. "WHOOO" Marcellus laughed then sasori came in saw a disater that befallen the place "Sasori you missed it Madea was hungery she went bannas she did well you see HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

Deidara was spceiless that some one here age was that strong every body was speciless.But Pein expected Kakazu to seek out madea and Make her pay for the damge she did he was too scared.He forgot all about that to evan say any thing not evan to go back to counting his Money. Hidan was too in Shock to say any thing Konan knew Madea ways beacuse she met her at age 12 and her team mates she was'nt that surppried only a little that she would go that far.  
Marcellus found it harlious at the sensce he saw 'poor tobi' Marcelus thought kisame was snickering but 75 confused he was dense as a bat. pein thought 'still the same when i frist met her but more crazy,impaitent and more stronger' pein chuckled a little AND walked off. 


End file.
